maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Prologue
A novelization for my works. Hello everypony. I am Prince Russcorn, a green Alicorn pony with a light and dark blue mane. My cutie mark is an NES controller, as my special talent seems to be related to video games, with Mega Man being my favorite video game ever. I found myself addicted to Marvel: Avengers Alliance, but eventually decided that it needed to be about 20% cooler. (Even non-bronies can recognize bronies like me immediately. These adult fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic have their own cultures, involving fan-made music, episodes, video games, and especially fanfiction. The cast is so flexible and multi-dimensional that you can easily determine how it would act in any given situation.) When I saw Queen Elsa's M: AA profile, I was inspired to create my own two versions of the game: My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance. Both games have you fight an empire consisting of legions of Power Rangers rejects. I'm the protagonist of the former game, serving as the Agent and using various weapons and spells. Instead of Marvel heroes, you have the MLP cast to fight on your side. Not only are the FiM ponies playable, but so are several of G1's. Without G1, we wouldn't have FiM, as FiM was clearly influenced by G1. Twilight became Twilight Sparkle, Sparkler became Rarity, Firefly became Rainbow Dash, Posey became Fluttershy, Surprise became Pinkie Pie, and Applejack returned from G1. G1 was loved by many boys because it had action and adventure. That's what I like. The ponies use magic, punches, and kicks in this game, and in the show, they're all capable of fighting and using the power of friendship to get out of any corner. That includes the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sure Discord, Nightmare Moon (as Luna's Blaster alt), Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, and Chrysalis are all fought at bosses, but all of them become playable from certain points onward. In fact, most of the bosses are original characters. You're fighting an evil anti-pony warlord and his thugs, military, and killer robots. Show him that the power of friendship must never be underestimated. The latter game's protagonist is Mega Man himself, gaining various weapons as he takes the Agent's role. Enough Command Points will reprogram a Robot Master to fight on your side. While all of them have their own weapons, some will also use punches and kicks. Not only do you fight Robot Masters, but also street thugs and a powerful military whose members are neither human, not plant, nor animal, nor machine. Dr. Wily swears that the military isn't his, as it comes from another dimension. You, Light, and Wily have teamed up to save the world from this unknown threat. Then one day, a bunch of non-Marvel villains from all over the multiverse came to wreak havoc on the Marvel universe. They consisted of various ones that were previously obliterated in the past, but most of them are from my favorite show, Power Rangers / Super Sentai. Did the villains come back by themselves, or is somepony behind their revival? Anyway, the resistance of Avengers Alliance began to fall very quickly to this threat, as the returning villains knew exactly how to deal with it. As an Alicorn prince and the developer of two M: AA clones, I knew exactly what to do. I teleported myself to the Marvel universe, preparing summon magic to use the heroes, spells, and weaponry from my two games to save the day. Category:Blog posts